


Hide Away

by turtleman1999



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleman1999/pseuds/turtleman1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Hide Away by Daya<br/>Talks about roles of males and females in society and how if we do not fit them we get negative results, but there's a happy ending, I promise ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide Away

　　Ashley and Brody have been together for six months, at first it was great until the first two months of romantic period is over and now their real personalities are showing.  
　　After being together for so long Brody expected sex, while Ashley waited for marriage. Brody never saw how much time and money Ashley put in to put on make-up when they go out and because of that Brody is expected to pay, every single time, every time they go out.  
　　Needless to say they were unhappy. Until one night, Brody got drunk and started complaining about Ashley's abstinence and how she never bragged to her friends how good of a boyfriend he is and how good he is at football and how he pays for everything, while all Ashley wanted was a boyfriend who understood what she's putting in for this relationship. They ended their relationship that day.  
　　Meanwhile, Trent and Mona, another couple, were great together, at least for Trent that is, he thought he had been the best boyfriend ever, surprising Mona with gifts every month celebrating their anniversaries and Valentines with even more gifts and treasure hunts. He helped her with her homework and practically did everything she asked.  
　　But yet, Mona didn't think Trent was hot enough for her, as they finally broke up after Trent surprised Mona at her house during their one year anniversary to find her making out and having sex with another guy.  
　　Trent didn't know what or why Mona was doing this, they both said they wanted to wait until they were married and they had long conversations about their life together and she's doing this.  
　　He ran out of her apartment with tears streaming down his face, Mona called out to him but he didn't care, he practically spent all his allowance on her and everyday would find time to think about ways of making her happy, but apparently he wasn't good enough.  
　　Trent ran until her reached a park and sat on a park bench, he didn't know how long he sat there crying and thinking, it apparently rained but he barely noticed, he was completely numb.  
　　Ashley was walking down the same park with an umbrella, she was sad that her relationship was over but she and Brody sat down and talked about it, he said that they had been together for so long he had forgotten the time and effort Ashley put in to make herself pretty for him and Ashley had come to realize Brody spent almost all of his allowance on her everytime they were together and had barely enough for his own personal use.  
　　May be it was for the best they broke up, what they were trying to find in a partner is too different than what they got in each other, it wasn't fair to the both of them.  
　　Ashley was still reflecting on this when she saw a guy sitting at the park bench, drenched from the rain, she quickly ran over and sat down next to him, using her umbrella to offer him cover.  
　　He was crying, but Ashley didn't want to pry, she too had many things to think about. Mostly she thought about where the good boys were, Brody was simply a 'bad boy', and that was fine but they were not compatible.  
　　After what seemed like a lifetime of wisdom in both Ashley's and Trent's mind, Trent stopped crying and looked at his neighbour, a girl his age who had straight black hair with bangs that covered part her face and Trent could see she wore a bit too much make up to enhance her small olive-shaped eyes and foundation to cover the mole on her cheek.  
　　Ashley saw movement in her peripheral vision and looked over at her side, the boy had looked up and he had dirty blonde hair with hazel eyes wet from tears.  
　　They both looked at each other for a period of time until the boy turned away and dumped the bouquet of flowers he held on tightly before underneath the bench.  
　　"Thanks," he muttered before standing up and turning away.  
　　"Wait, don't go," the girl blurted out "Do you wanna talk about it? Over cheesecake?"  
　　The boy turned around and looked at the girl, she looked so put together and even bringing out an umbrella knowing it will rain, how did she want to have anything to do with him?  
　　But they boy was lonely and hungry and somehow deep inside him he knew he could trust his stranger with his problems.  
　　The corner of the boy's mouth raised a bit, he knew it would be a while before it could be a complete smile, "I love cheesecake."  
　　The girl returned his smile "I'm Ashley."  
　　"I'm Trent."  
　　Trent was wrong though, when he sat down at a cafe and talked about his dilemma and the girl spoke of her's. He smiled and laugh so much when they started to know about each other, their likes and dislikes. They exchanged numbers, both of them realizing this is an amazing friendship.  
　　With his number and the fact that his guy is so interesting and funny and gets her, Ashley promised herself, this time she's going to take control and call Trent the next day, unlike Brody who told her that he had to wait three days to call her.  
　　While, Trent took a leap of faith and called her the next day before she could, screw the three-day rule, he thought.  
　　They went out again, this time to see a movie, choosing the Sci-Fi fantasy as opposed to the romance chick flick.  
　　They went out again and again never sick of each other, the third time they went to a mall, Ashley was planning to buy a new more expensive eyeliner but Trent talked her out of it, saying that her eyes were beautiful, regardless of what Ashley's friends thought.  
　　Trent wanted to treat her to a fancy dinner that night at one of the more pricey restaurants, he even borrowed money from his friends for this, since his savings drained for Mona, he wasn't even sure how he was going to pay them back, but he knew this girl was special. Ashley surprised Trent by paying for dinner with the money she was supposed to use to buy make up. Yes, that eyeliner was that expensive.  
　　Slowly but gradually, their hearts mended and they got closer together. Ashley was reluctant. She was scared that after two months, they were going to be like Brody all over again, but Trent never bragged and never went out of line but in the beginning Ashley already knew Trent was different.  
　　She confirmed it when Trent invited to be his plus-one to a wedding. When Brody had formal events he didn't invite Ashley which was understandable since they were only dating but Ashley was so excited for the wedding, there was going to be a high-class ballroom reception and formal wear was required.  
　　She straight away asked her friends to go dress shopping but all of them were busy, so she called Trent. He sat at the dressing room and judged each dress she wore coming out. She finally chose a pink, floor-length, sleeveless dress that had feathers on the shoulders and a line of ruffles at the bottom, Trent had showed the most enthusiasm on it saying she looks like a Greek goddess. Trent wanted to pay for it, but Ashley refused, she stopped buying make up because of Trent's encouragement to go for a natural look with lip gloss and a little eyeliner that is not black and he would give her gifts of lip glosses and it shocked Ashley how much money she saved when not spending all of it to buy make up that she throws away if they don't suit her taste.  
　　After that Trent called her to make her go to his suit fitting since he joked that she 'dragged' him to go dress shopping. Ashley was lucky she went, Trent looked hot dressed in a suit and tie, he was always insecure about his little belly but Ashley assured him she likes his chubbiness as when they cuddled he's not hard and rocky like Brody. But in his sexy Bruce Wayne suit, he looked more confident and he chose a pink tie with white stripes to match with Ashley's pink dress with white feathers.  
　　Finally, the day of the wedding arrived and Ashley was having the time of her life, eating food she dreamed of tasting, in a fancy place, dressed to the nines and with her best friend in the whole wide world.  
　　After the dinner, Ashley dragged Trent to the dance floor, she had never been so happy swinging around not a care in the world until she let go and flew across the floor and landed on the wedding cake. Everyone stopped dancing and talking and gasped at the cake. Ashley was shocked at first from the fall and pain in her ankle shot up, when she saw the cake, her face became red and tears welled up. Not only was she embarrassing herself but worst of all Trent.  
　　Trent walked over, smiled at her and picked her up. Literally, his hands were on her back and he carried Ashley out the door to the garden outside to get some fresh air. Ashley looked up at Trent's face and felt even more ashamed, he was sweating and the icing was dirtying his suit but his face was focused and in the moonlight, he was everything. He was like Superman, diving in to save her from the embarrassing situation.  
　　He sat her down on a marble bench next to a fountain and looked at her ankle.  
　　She couldn't stop crying and apologizing for the mess she made and everything, Trent smiled and he reached up and kissed her. She stopped talking and kissed him back, this is the first time they kissed and it was beautiful, him on bended knee at a beautiful setting with moonlight shining on them.  
　　The sounds of the fountain seemed to silence and the moonlight seemed brighter at that moment.  
　　Trent moved away from her, his face looked sad but the corner of his mouth still smiling, "Sorry, I... I wanted to do that for a long time, and the time seemed right, I'm sorry, I should've asked you."  
　　Ashley bent forward and kiss him again, the tears in her eyes leaking out, good thing Trent bought her waterproof mascara. "I'm sorry, I've embarrassed you," she said her forehead not leaving his.  
　　They both were just stuck there, looking at each other, breathing heavily.  
　　In the ballroom, before the crash, Jasmine was also having the time of her life, dancing and flirting with hot guys. But it wasn't all that good, the hot ones mostly had plus-ones and the ones that didn't were waiting for marriage to have sex and declined her gently.  
　　She finally found one and was dancing with him at a dark corner of the ballroom, with their bodies very close they danced during the slow dance portion. He was whispering things to her ear and she was getting turned on.  
　　The music changed to fast paced and they out some distance between their bodies and he finally asked her.  
　　"How did you get in here?" he asked.  
　　"I'm the cousins with the groom," she said confused.  
　　The guy's face became confused and asked her how old is she.  
　　She replied and asked how old was he. He was thirty, what a baby-face.  
　　Jasmine was disgusted and pushed him away, put he gripped her towards her.  
　　"What's the matter?" he asked, starting to get angry "Too old for you, slut? I'm betting you're a prostitute and just sneaked in the ballroom."  
　　"Let me go you creep," she almost shouted. She slapped him.  
　　And he slapped her back.  
　　"Owww," she moaned in pain.  
　　"Hurts don't it? This is not television, men can hit women too," he said wrapping his disgusting hands around her.  
　　Then a loud crash could be heard and many people gasped.  
　　The man loosened his grip in shock and Jasmine kicked his groin and pushed him to the ground.  
　　"I don't promote violence, women or men but to assholes like you, it's necessary," she said to him and turned away and ran.  
　　Jasmine bursted through one of the side door and ran out to the garden, crying.  
　　She was pissed and angry at the world, why can't a girl with a high sex drive be treated with respect? So what if she's always horny? She's still human, she still have feelings.  
　　This guy was not the first to be a dick and was probably not the last. All she wanted was a good guy that wants to be with her and accept her sexual needs for part of her. Where do the good boys go to hide away?  
　　She kept running until she reached a fountain and laid on the marble benches crying.  
　　On the other side of the fountain, was Trent and Ashley.  
　　"My cousin told them to make two, just in case," he whispered.  
　　Ashley smiled, "Thank you, for everything, for all the days you wasted with me, you're everything to me, I love you."  
　　Trent looked shocked, Ashley was too, wasn't it always the guy to say it first? But she didn't care anymore, she knew Trent was different, she could feel it.  
　　"I love you," she said confidently.  
　　"I love you, too" Trent replied, smiling.  
　　Sure, Ashley thought, his crooked half smile she first saw when they met was mysterious and hot but his full smile is so genuine and happy that she preferred it.  
　　Suddenly, a girl wearing a short, form-fitting black dress that showed a bit of cleavage ran down and was crying on the other side of the fountain.  
　　Trent immediately went over to her without hesitation and asked her wat was wrong.  
　　The girl cried more and hugged him, burying her face in his chest.  
　　Ashley felt a surge of jealousy, why should she? Trent never said they were together, so what if he said he loved her, he says 'I love you' to his pet tortoise all the time. But then Trent looked up to give a little smile, as if to say sorry for what's happening.  
　　Ashley's heart melted, what is wrong with her? Trent is such a good guy helping anyone in need and she was being an idiot being jealous. Then she reflected upon her jealousy, may be she was loving him so much that now she could be jealous.   
　　She giggled, may be she did find Mr. Right, Trent's last name just so happens to be Wright.  
　　Mrs. Wright, she thought.   
　　Her brain snapped back to the present, this girl was having a bad time at this wedding and Ashley is thinking about her own wedding.  
　　She limped over and the girl, Jasmine, spilled everything out, everything Jasmine felt, frustrated at society, angry at perverted men, ashamed at self-righteous women who look down on her.  
　　Ashley thought, I guess every girl is looking for Mr. Right, good guys are hard to find, good thing she found her's. So now she's going to help Jasmine find her's.  
　　A week later, Ashley planned a party and called all her friends that missed her during all the days she spent exclusively with Trent and Trent called his, along with Jasmine.  
　　Ashley was in the kitchen, cleaning after the idiot party-goers and Trent was there to help, of course. "Thank You," she mouthed him.  
　　"I think you got a job to do," he whispered to her nodding towards a lonely Jasmine at the pool side in a tiny two piece bikini on her phone not even noticing the guy cat-calling and flirting in the pool.  
　　Ashley walked out and over to her and they talked, until Ashley felt right she motioned towards Brody who was at the opposite end of the pool, laying there shirtless and in swimming trunks, wet from being in the pool but was looking lonely eventhough a few girls were next to him flirting so blatantly.  
　　"Are you sure?" asked Jasmine, "He looks like the douche-y, self-righteous type,"  
　　"But deep down he's not," countered Ashley "I used to date him, but we wanted different things,"  
　　"I don't know,"  
　　"He has a sex drive like you, well most guys do but he's more controlling of it, we've been together for six months, and he didn't explode"  
　　"Wow, he seems great, okay, what's the harm right? Plus I look good wet and in a bikini,"  
　　Ashley hugged Jasmine for good luck and Jasmine walked to the pool and dived in. Swimming over to the other side, she climbed out of the water and looked at aa shocked Brody.  
　　Brody wasn't even listening to the girl next to him, this red haired beauty just climbed out and she was hot but what drew Brody in was eventhough the girl looked like a Victoria's Secret model, in her eyes Brody can see the loneliness deep down. Brody knows because it's in his eyes too for the past few weeks.  
　　He stood up and walked to her and don't even know why he did it but he hugged her and whispered "It's awful being lonely isn't it?"  
　　Jasmine was surprised at first, then a lone tear rolled out of her eye, deep down she could feel her dormant heart beating louder, she never felt like this before, this is better than sex, could this be love?  
　　She moved her head back and kissed him, she's scared, she don't know if he wanted him to kiss but it felt right, never before have she felt this.  
　　After they separated, howls of encouragement and cat-calls could be heard.  
　　Brody grabbed her hand and pulled her into Ashley's house and they walked to Ashley's bedroom and closed the door, Brody started to take off his wet swimming trunks to show his soaked till see through boxer briefs and Jasmine knew she found the one.  
　　Brody thought he was going to scare the girl but she took off her bikini and he knew this girl was special.  
　　"Seriously?" Trent asked Ashley as the two of them stood outside the bedroom door.  
　　"Let them, they found each other.... Like us" she said, smiling.  
　　Trent gave his full smile and brought her to the balcony.  
　　"I want to ask you something," he said, as he bent down on one knee and grabbed Ashley's hand.  
　　"Will you marry me?" he asked.  
　　


End file.
